


Under my skin

by Sammynator



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Eddie Brock Deepthroating Venom Symbiote's Tongue, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Holy shit I really crammed all of that into one fic, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Waking up from a nightmare after a hard night out, Venom realizes that they have no idea what to do with feelings for someone other than themselves. So Eddie talks to them. Things … escalate from there on, in the best way possible. Heed the tags.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 13
Kudos: 699
Collections: Marvel Universe, Venom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy damn … Going down the rabbit hole of Symbroch and all the smut that comes with that, right before going into self isolation wasn´t a good idea. Or … maybe it was. ;) Have fun! 
> 
> Thoughts that Eddie shares with Venom are written in italic, Words that he speaks out loud are written in " …", everything Venom says is written in bold, just so you don´t get confused.

Eddie opened the door to his apartment with shaking hands, then kicked it shut again and faceplanted onto his couch.

 _Why exactly didn´t I burn the information about how to kill us after we blew up the Life Foundation? Right, because I´m an idiot._ Venom only huffed at that. Eddie lifted an arm and groaned as he saw the burned rags his hoodie had turned into. But the important bit was that his skin beneath it was intact. The ringing in his ears had stopped on the way home. As had Venoms chatter. _Hey bud, you okay?_

 **Hungry** , came the absolutely predictable answer. Eddie grinned about that bit normality (hell, when had his definition of normality changed that much?) and turned on the oven before he rummaged through his fridge and pulled out a pizza and some tater tots for good measure. While his food was cooking, he washed the grime, ashes and sweat off in the shower, put on some clean clothes and by the time he sat down in front of his laptop, sharing his dinner with his favourite Other, Eddie felt nearly back to normal. They were making fun of the bad horror movie (yeah, they thought aliens looked like that, no, we won´t visit them tonight and make them rethink their bad life choices). Everything was fine Until …

Until Eddie woke up several hours later in his bed, drenched in sweat, his heart hammering in his ears, ice cold hands clutching at a wound that wasn´t there, a net of black tentacles flailing around him. Barely coherent enough to realize that he wasn´t actually in danger, it took him another few seconds to understand that Venom was still sleeping. And dreaming. And that the horrific images of blood and gore, fire and loss were probably just a tiny part of what his symbiote was seeing right now. Eddie closed his eyes and reached for their bond. It took him a few tries, because the tentacles around him started knocking stuff to the ground and hit him in the face a few times, but then Venom awoke with an unearthly scream and covered Eddie in less then a second.

_Eh … Vee? Everything´s all right. We are home. Whatever you saw, it´s not happening right now._

**I … It was real. I was sure that it was real. I saw…**

_What did you see?_

**I saw … things from before. And you. You were … not alright.**

_Was I … hurt?_

Venom stayed silent for a few seconds. **Dying. As was I. But I couldn´t do anything about it.**

_Well … I´m not dying now, so would you mind letting me out?_

The symbiote pulled back and stayed silent, again. Eddie blinked in the dim light of the streetlamps in front of his house and tried to come up with something to say. Reluctantly, he plucked at the bond.

_Talk to me. What is bothering you?_

Venom grumbled, searching for words. When he didn´t find them, he just pushed a bunch of sensations into Eddies mind. Rage. Loneliness. Ignorance. That was the time before Venom came to Earth, a time when he had been alone, but also able to do whatever he pleased to, because he had no one close to him. Then Eddie. Venom hid something, his human host could feel it, but he didn´t want to pry. Riot, their fight. There was still so much rage, and excitement even, to dare their lives. But also the flickering hope of another life. And after the fight … Eddie saw their bickering, sharing a flat, a brain, their chocolate, laughs and silent mornings. And then the memories of the day. Venom screaming in pain, hearing Eddies skin sizzle in the flames, feeling the humans pain through the bond and a sudden burst of rage and helplessness and a sense of being trapped, being trapped in their worry for someone else, unavoidable, ever present, eternal devotion, lo … Venom snarled and snapped the connection.

Eddie had to catch his breath before he could speak. Then he stretched out a hand to the tentacle next to him.

“Hey, Vee. I get it. You never learned how to cope with being close to another person. Or how to cope with having to worry about someone other than yourself. I get it, I really do.” Eddie waited, but the symbiote didn´t answer, the tentacles just swayed lightly around him.

“Is there anything I could do for you now? Because I don´t want to lose you either. And right now I´m really worried, so please, talk to me!” Venom shuddered, then they formed a head right in front of Eddies face.

**You are right. I don´t know how to cope with that. I never had to. So what am I supposed to do?**

_What do you want to do?_

Venom shuddered. Again. Violently. And then he pushed a thought towards Eddie and overwhelmed the human with a rage unlike any he had felt before. If it hadn´t been so stunned, Eddies brain would have provided the term “possessiveness”. Venom wanted to protect and to lash out and to punish everyone who as much as touched Eddie and he hated Eddie a bit for how much room the human took in his mind, but he wanted him safe and sound at by his side and he wanted …

Eddie flinched back, gasped for air, his hands shaking again, sweat breaking out over his body, his cock suddenly half hard in his soft sleeping pants.

**Eddie…**

Venom tried to understand why his human reacted like this and dove deep into his mind. And he found … writhing bodies. Slick skin, hot breath, grasping hands. Closeness and breathless pleasure and melting into each other until there was no difference between two bodies anymore and again the dark, new rage boiled up, but they shoved it down in favour of letting their eyes roam over Eddies body, his flushed cheeks, uneven breath and the bulge in his pants.

**Eddie…**

“What is it? “ The humans´ voice was little more than a breath.

**We want you.**

Eddie stopped breathing altogether, his whole body tensing up, fists clenching, but his cock jumped and his heartbeat got even more erratic.

**Do you want us, too?**

“Y … Yes, Vee. I want … I wan … please, I want you, too.”  
  


In the dim light of the streetlamp, Eddie saw Venoms teeth glimmer as they grinned down on him.

 **Mine**.

Eddie tensed and waited while Venoms eyes roamed his body. And the Other took their time, hovering over the human, devouring him with their eyes. Eddie was about to snap, or to faint because of the lack of oxygen, when Venom finally came closer.

 **I have never done this. What am I supposed to do?** After a pause, they added **What do you want me to do?**

Eddie tried to remember how words worked before he was able to answer: “Well … Normally, you start with kissing maybe, or some little touches with clothes on and eventually you move under the clothes and then”, he gasped as a black tendril wove through his hair and glided down his face. It caressed his lips and he opened them, but the tentacle moved on over his stubbly chin down his throat. It hovered for a second over Eddies thundering pulse and he felt his fists clench, frozen to the spot with need.

Venom let his tentacle glide over his human´s T-Shirt and Eddies eyelids fluttered. Venom still hovered above him and watched his own tendrils discover Eddies body. Of course, they knew every curve and edge of this body, but never before had they spent time just feeling the warmth it emitted or listening to the little gasps Eddie was stuttering out or the way his muscles clenched under the soft fabric. They had spent so much time together but Venom hadn´t actually been paying attention. They would from now on. For the moment, Venom lifted one edge of Eddies Shirt and let a tentacle caress the soft skin and the treasure trail right above his pants. Their eyes shot up as Eddie bucked and moaned.

Eddies hips snapped up when he felt a tentacle glide over his stomach, right above the seam of his pants. He had barely time to gasp for air, before he felt a drip of saliva from Venom´s bared teeth hit his skin, making him shudder. “Gross”, complained one part of Eddie´s brain. The rest of it was busy losing it, he was so turned on he didn´t even know what to do with himself.

**We do.**

Venom lowered his face until it hovered right above the panting man. When Eddie blinked, all he could see was a mass of black around him, a pair of gleaming white eyes and the reflection of the streetlamp gleaming on two rows of wet teeth. And boy, did he love it! Venom let him enjoy the view for a few breathless seconds, then he unrolled his tongue and let it flick against Eddies cheek.

**You said something about kissing.**

_Yes!_

Eddie licked his lips subconsciously and Venom wasted no time. They followed the trace of the human´s tongue with their own, leaving a trace spit and a tingling sensation. _Please_! Venom growled low and long.

**We like it when you beg for us, Eddie.**

They let the tip of their tongue flick through the air right above Eddie´s mouth. **Do it again.**

_You wish!_

Eddie snapped his head upwards and closed his lips around as much of Venom´s tongue as he could. It writhed in his mouth and he felt how the symbiote pressed him back to the bed. Eddie clung to the black strands surrounding him, holding on for dear life as the thick muscle pressed against the roof of his mouth and overwhelmed his own with ease. **Let me in, Eddie.** The hot shudder going straight to his cock was unexpected and Eddie groaned around the heavy intrusion. He opened his throat as much as he could and felt Venom´s tongue touch the back of his throat. The sudden gag reflex caught him by surprise, he flailed and accidently bit down.

 _I´m sorry!_

**No, I am. But I can fix it, relax.**

Eddie felt a part of Venom sink into his skin and wrapping around the nerves that had caused him to gag.

**Can I …**

_Please!_

Carefully, slowly, Venom sunk the tip of his tongue deeper, until Eddie could feel the stretch in his throat. Then they pulled back and in again, a wet, writhing, pulsating mess, saliva running over Eddies chin and cheeks. His eyes rolled back in his head, he groaned and gasped for breath whenever he could. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he buried his hands in the tentacles Venom provided to hold onto something while his mouth was getting thoroughly fucked by his Other.

When Venom pulled back, Eddie was wrecked. Face covered in sweat and spit, hands shaking, eyes glassy and his hair a mess.

**And we have barely even started.**

The symbiote sounded terribly pleased with themselves. Eddie tried to answer, but a croak was all that came out of his sore throat. Thinking about what had caused the soreness led his attention to his rock hard cock, bulging in his pants. A small patch showed where precum had soaked through the fabric.

**We tasted your mouth. Can we taste that, too?**

_Oh god, yes!_

The back of Eddie´s head hit the mattress as he felt small tendrils tugging at the waistband of his pants. Biting his lips, he lifted his hips and let Venom pull the fabric of, his Shirt followed suit. A satisfied growl rolled out of the symbiotes throat.

 _Like what you see?,_ teased Eddie.

**Yes, we do. You are very … attractive.**

Eddie wanted to huff, but the sound got stuck in his throat when he felt the rough texture of Venom´s tongue ripple over his bare chest, flicking his nipples, which hardened immediately, and then gliding lower and lower and … and they stopped, one fucking inch away from Eddie wanted the wet pressure most! 

"Want me to beg you again, you teasing asshole?!” A rumbling chuckle sent vibrations through Venom´s tongue and Eddie shuddered when they reached the sensitive skin on his abdomen.

**No. I can tell you like the anticipation. But it´s a good idea!**

_Oh, hell no, please don´t!_

Venom´s eyes glinted.

**But it worked.**

Eddie lifted his head to shoot the symbiote an angry glare, but they just bared their teeth wider in a grin. Then they looked down at the tip of their tongue lying motionless on Eddies abdomen and the human followed their gaze. Eddie felt his heartbeat thrum in his chest as he watched the tongue twitch and move around his hard dick, and closing in, but pulling back at the last second. Desire shot through him and a pearl of precum dripped down on his stomach, only to be licked up by Venom.

 **Hmmm. More.** **Wanna taste?**

Eddie nodded weakly and pulled the half-formed upper body of the symbiote closer as his mouth was filled by the writhing muscle again.

_Can you …_

**Yes!** And Venom shoved their tongue down, into Eddies throat, swallowing the deep moan and pumping in gentle but relentless thrusts. Eddie´s hands clamped around the black tentacles, his legs curling without something to wrap around. Venom gripped his ankles and guided them back to the bed, then did the same with his arms, but left the tentacles in Eddie´s hands to hold onto. Spread out, helpless against the onslaught on his mouth and more turned on than he could remember ever being, Eddie floated on a wave of trust and desire and need, sucking on the tongue in his mouth as if his life depended on it. When Venom finally pulled back, a tentacle wrapped lightly around his neck, keeping his head where it was, but Eddie barely registered it, because his cock was suddenly engulfed in wet, slightly rough heat.

A scream tore out of the human´s abused throat when Venom wrapped his tongue around Eddie´s cock. They pumped a few times, testing, exploring the soft skin, the veins underneath the surface, the throbbing of the hard member. They let the tip of their tongue glide around the gland, smearing saliva and precum over the purple head, and then down over the vein on the underside, licking over Eddie´s balls, and up again. The human was writhing, rhythmic groans and shouts filling the silence in the room.

“Oh, yes, god, Vee, do that again, please, yes!”

The symbiote purred, pleased by the enthusiastic, senseless litany. Eddie pulled at the tentacles holding his hands and feet down.

“Vee, I´m gonna … I´m gonna… “

 **Yes!** Venom curled their whole tongue around Eddie´s cock and the human rutted into the tightening slippery tunnel, the sweet friction of the slightly rough surface enough to drive him insane with pleasure. The sound of his own cries was drowned by the thunder of his own heartbeat in his ears, and his orgasm hit Eddie like lightning, spreading through his body, muscles clenching and hips stuttering, his throat burned with the volume of the shout that tore free. His cock pulsed and shot white cum on Venom´s tongue and face and the last aftershocks of his orgasm were intensified with the absolute turn on of seeing his own cum paint his symbiotes head


	2. Chapter 2

_That was…_

**Really good. And tasty. And just the beginning.**

Eddie chuckled weakly. _I can´t right now, give me some time._

**Don´t worry, we will take care of you. Trust us.**

_I trust you, more than anyone._

Venom didn´t answer out loud, but the wave of warmth and happiness and adoration coming over the bond was enough to make Eddie´s eyes water. Venom pulled their tentacles back from Eddies ankles and arms and turned the human onto his stomach.

**Rest, Eddie. We´ll take care of you.**

The human shuddered as Venom began to clean the sweat off his body with gently, light strokes of their tongue. Eddie´s eyes fluttered shut and he rested his head on his arms, relaxing under their loving care. Venom covered the cooling skin in their black mass and massaged the muscles underneath. Some tendrils swept over Eddie´s hair, arms and back, caressing him and lulling him into a doze. The human was floating in warmth and gentleness and sighed happily, sinking even deeper into his mattress. He let his gratefulness, happiness and flow over the bond to Venom and felt their care and wish to make him feel good and for a long while, their world narrowed down to the places where their bodies touched and the endless flow of feelings over their bond.

Eddie was nearly asleep; he had stopped tracing every movement of every tentacle and that talented tongue over his body and instead let the sensations roll over him. He felt relaxed and cared for and the horror of their shared nightmare had long since passed. Venom´s tongue sweeped over his ass and down his legs, then up again, and on the way down it glided through his crack. Dozing and limp, Eddie let out a gasp as a trickle of arousal swept through his body.

 **Just stay where you are.** The rumble of Venom´s voice in his head was quiet and reassuring and the human didn´t move, just moaning quietly with every pass of Venom´s tongue over his ass. Two tentacles pulled Eddie´s legs apart and he buried his face in the mattress as he felt the tongue lick over his balls and press into his perineum and then going upward again, sweeping directly over his hole for the first time.

 _Vee, I…_ Eddie was endlessly thankful that he didn´t actually have to say “I never did this before, I was always curious but always chickened out, I want this more than I can tell, but it scares the shit out of me”. Because Venom knew. They concentrated on Eddie´s balls and the base of his cock and Eddie got onto his knees to let the symbiote reach around him and wrap a tentacle around his shaft. His arousal grew slowly, burned in his stomach and made his thighs shake. Venom let a thin tendril glide over Eddie´s hole again while they licked over the gland of his cock. He stopped breathing.

**Let me in, Eddie.**

_I … I want …Yes, do it. But, carefully._ Eddie´s hole clenched automatically against the anticipated intrusion.

 **Relax. We won´t hurt you.** Eddie breathed deep and forced himself to let go. The muscles of his rim still protested, but Venom distracted him with another tendril that played with the slit of his cock and finally, a slim, black strand, thinner than a finger, slid into Eddie´s hole. He shook, sweat breaking out over his whole body. The tendril glided out, slowly and steadily, then back in again and a sharp flash of arousal left Eddie lightheaded.

“Yes, that´s so good, Vee, it feels so good.”

A pleased rumble was the answer and the tendril kept on pumping in and out, slowly and carefully, until Eddie started to push back and trying to get it deeper.

 **More?** The fear returned, but it was muted by his desire.

 _Yes, please, Vee._ The tendril grew a bit and Eddie moaned when he felt it stretch him open. It felt so filthy, wrong in the best of ways, being pressed open by the tentacle of the symbiote he shared his body with. Venom growled.

 **It´s not wrong!** Eddie stuttered out a breathless laugh.

_No, it´s not. It´s awesome and I´m ruined for every human after that._

The possessiveness flared hot over the bond and Eddie cried out as the tendril hit a spot inside his body that sent sparks of pleasure through his lower body.

“Oh, sweet Jesus, do that again!” And Venom did, they rubbed the tentacle over Eddie´s prostate again and again and the human stretched his ass out to get more of that feeling, clinging to the tentacles in his hands as if his life depended on it and he could feel his orgasm rushing forth, an unstoppable force … but then the tendril in his ass withdrew and left him gasping for air, shaking and burning with unfulfilled lust.

“That´s just mean, Vee!”

**I want to try something.**

Eddie didn´t have time to ask, because the wet tip of Venom´s tongue teased over his hole, licking in circles along the rim. Eddie shuddered with arousal when he felt the saliva drip down on his balls, his arms and knees shook and threatened to give out. He had barely time to think it, before strong, thick tentacles wrapped around his shoulders, pulling his arms to his back and supporting his hips. Suspended in the air, he couldn´t do anything else than moaning helplessly as Venom let the tip of their tongue breach his hole, only the first inch, withdrawing, pushing in a bit further. He felt the roughness of the thick muscle rub over the sensitive skin of his rim, in and out and in and out, and there was no mattress and no hands anymore to muffle his cries.

**Yes, let us hear you, let us hear what we do for you, let us hear how much you love feeling us inside of you.**

Eddie felt Venom get deeper, his hole stretching more, the slight burn lessened by the sudden pleasure of the tip rubbing over his prostate.

“Oh yes, Venom, fuck me, please!” A ripple of surprise moved through the symbiotes tentacles and they stopped.

“No!”

**Do not worry, Eddie, we will fuck you, if you want us to. Do you want us to fuck you, to get inside deep, our cock into your sloppy hole?**

A part of Eddie asked himself, how the hell Venom had come from “I don´t know how to do this” to blistering hot dirty talk in a matter of hours. The rest of him groaned and convulsed, his mind blank from the sudden overwhelming arousal, feeling like he was about half a second away from coming completely untouched. Venom pulled his legs back and lowered his upper body until Eddie was laying on his stomach, trembling with nerves and arousal. A pair of hands appeared on his shoulders, holding him down gently, but he felt sharp claws brushing his collarbones. Suddenly, the fear rose again.

_Vee, I don´t know, I´m…_

**We know. We won´t hurt you. We´ll make you feel so good.** Something thick brushed over Eddie´s hole and he shuddered and began to struggle against Venom´s hands. The symbiote immediately pulled back a bit.

**You´re scared. We don´t want to hurt you and we will stop if you tell us to. But you like this. You like having us inside you, stretching you open, writhing on our tongue. How did it feel, having our tongue in your ass, licking you from the inside? How will it feel when we push inside, letting you feel every inch of our cock, making you ours? Eddie … _let us in!_**

And with that, Venom pushed against Eddie´s hole and he whimpered, but didn´t try to pull away, feeling vulnerable and a bit scared, but incredibly hot and turned on and he trusted Venom, with every bit of his heart, to make him feel good and not hurt him. A soft purr rumbled through the Other´s throat, they covered the human with their black, writhing body, wrapping two small tentacles around his cock, teasing and rekindling the fire, and then they pushed forward and pulled back, before they breached Eddie´s hole, pushed a bit further and pulling back, small, gentle rolls of their body, Eddie sweating and panting under them. “Please, Vee … Do it.”

**Do what?**

“Please”

 _Please, get inside me_.

Venom growled and this time, they pressed more firmly against Eddie´s rim and glided inside. Eddie had the feeling that it took an eternity until all of Venom´s cock was inside him. He felt stuffed, full to the brink, filled with his symbiote. Of course, Venom was always inside him, but he felt it for the first time, and it was foreign and breath-taking and a bit uncomfortable and almost too much. Venom stayed like this for a moment, one hand letting go of Eddie´s shoulder and caressing his cheek and damp forehead.

 **Okay, Eddie?** The human nodded weakly and Venom pulled out, slowly, letting Eddie feel every inch, before pushing back in, just as careful. The tendrils tightened around Eddie´s cock, sharpening the pleasure and making him forget the unease. He moaned and Venom pulled out again, changing the form of his dick a bit, changing the angle and …

”Oh god, yes, Vee, yes!” … They found Eddie´s prostate. Pulled out, just as slowly, and pushed in, the shuddering gasp telling them they hit right. Eddie clamped his hands around the claws on his shoulders and pushed back onto the cock spearing in and out, hitting the sweet spot inside him over and over, but it seemed to take far too long between one push and the other. The wet glide along his rim made him shudder with pleasure and he asked himself what it would feel like if Venom fucked him…

 _Harder_. Eddie couldn´t see the symbiotes grin, but he could hear it loud and clear.

**With pleasure.**

Venom lowered their head and licked along Eddie´s spine, from his ass to the base of his skull and Eddie´s ass clenched, making them both moan, and they gave him harder. They amped up slowly, though, their thrusts getting faster and deeper gradually, making sure to hit Eddie´s sweet spot. Eddie could feel them get deeper, could feel Venom´s dick get a bit thicker, stretching him wider and the jolts of pleasure when Venom hit his prostate on every second thrust. Venom tightened his hands around Eddie´s shoulders and rammed his cock into him, slippery wetness dripped down Eddie´s balls and onto the mattress. The tendrils around Eddie´s cock, half forgotten, suddenly tightened and the human wailed, half crazy with overwhelming pleasure, a tsunami of sensation rolling towards him. A second before it reached him, Venom opened their thoughts to him over the bond and Eddie got swept away by their feeling of possessiveness and fondness and the need to protect him and love.

 **Mine,** growled Venom and hit that sweet spot inside of Eddie one more time and in that blinding explosion of sensations, when Eddie screamed and shuddered, his orgasm rushing through every cell, all his muscles cramping and fingernails digging into the tentacles he was clinging to, there was only one word he could think of: _Yours_.

It took a long while until Eddie opened his eyes again. He was laying on his back on the damp mattress without knowing when he had turned around or who had turned him. A blanket covered his lower body up to his hips and Venom had wrapped multiple tentacles around his chest and arms, cradling him. Their head watched him; a bit concerned.

“Hey there”, croaked Eddie and started coughing immediately. The concern grew.

 _That was awesome. Incredible. The best sex I´ve ever had, honestly,_ Eddie continued without straining his sore throat more. He felt happiness and a bit of pride trickling over the bond, but Venoms answer was a bit hesitant:

 **Yes, we liked it, too. Very much. The hormones in your blood are delicious.** Eddie fought the drowsiness creeping into his bones.

_But something is still bothering you._

Venom shuddered. **I still don´t know how to deal with all these … new … sensations. Emotions. And I want you to be happy and I don´t know how and I want to keep you safe but you don´t want me to and…**

 _And stop._ Eddies voice was soft and gentle. V _ee, I want to keep you safe, too, and to be close to you and to share every bit of me with you, not just my body in every way, but my heart and soul and thoughts. I also want to share every burden with you and if there´s anything, anything at all, that I can do for you to make this easier, just tell me._ Venom curled around him, warmth seeping through the bond. Eddie felt his eyes flutter, the sky outside had turned from pitch black to a dark blue.

 **Sleep, my sweet Eddie** , chuckled Venom. **Just maybe, say it once again, for me?** Eddie cuddled deeper into the sea of tentacles around him.

 _Yours_ , whispered his thoughts before he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
